


It’s You and Me

by darknightskye



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pegoryu Week 2018, Sneaking Out, everyone realizes everything before Ren and Ryuji, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightskye/pseuds/darknightskye
Summary: And I don't know anythingExcept that green is so greenAnd there's a special kind of sadness that seems to come with spring(South London Forever • Florence + the Machine)A year is a long time, sometimes maybe too fast.





	1. Day One: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young and drunk and stumbling in the street  
> Outside the Joiners Arms like foals unsteady on their feet  
> With the art students and the boys in bands  
> High on E and holding hands with someone that I just met

To Ryuji, Sundays were just freaking great. No school, just him home in his pajamas sleeping. Living the dream. This Sunday he was living a different dream; opting to hang out with Ren.

 

These past few weeks had been crazy. Personas, almost dying, stealing Kamoshida’s heart. At least they had succeeded in that part, had a whole team too. Phantom Thieves (even the name sounded cool); him, Ren, Ann, and their talking cat friend Morgana.

 

Freaking talking cat. It was a lot to get used to.

 

 _“Shibuya Station.”_ The subway intercom interrupted Ryuji’s thoughts. How the hell was that thing always louder than the crowd?

 

Quickly replying to a text from his mom (Have fun! <3); he pocketed his phone, making his way out of the subway car. Thankfully the station was pretty empty, weaving through people to the escalator was easy. Much easier than school mornings.

 

Already awaiting him at the platform was Ren, leaning against the railing scrolling through his phone. As if the dude didn’t already look like a model in the Shujin uniform— how had he never seen him out of it?

 

Man, thief stuff sure took up a lot of time. Come to think of it, this was definitely the first time the two actually did something besides that. Weekend stuff, not after school. So, yeah. This was new.

 

Ren could look amazing in anything. Great.

 

As if reading Ryuji’s mind (if that were possible Ryuji wished the Earth would just open up and swallow him) Ren’s eyes strayed away from his phone, meeting Ryuji. Small smile on his face.

 

“Fashionably late?” Ren joked, pocketing his phone.

 

“Yup, exactly. And sorry by the way— kinda woke up late. I mean, of course you would know. We went to bed at freakin’ three in the morning.”

 

Saturday nights were now dubbed “Thief Skype Night” (Ann’s idea.) Every week was something different; streaming movies, super inappropriate card games, and even spa nights. Last night was filled with dumb online quizzes; one of which told them each what Disney princess they were (Ann: Alice, Ren: Jasmine, and Ryuji: Rapuzel.) Which then resulted in the three watching each movie.

 

“I know, I know. Not smart, but fun. Morgana stayed awake just to lecture me after I logged off.” At that, Ren looked pretty annoyed. As he should be.

 

“Jeez, dude. That’s rough. I’m guessing he’s not here? Right about now he’d be sayin’ some shit back.”

 

“I let him sleep. Not all of us can run on six hours.”

 

“Dude!” He felt eyes on him. Too loud. “Dude, Ren, buddy. Why the hell did you get up at nine in the morning?” Cool, no one looking anymore. “It’s noon. You had time.”

 

Just a shrug.

 

“I’m used to having a schedule. It’s fine. Plus it’s an hour alone to get ready.”

 

“For real? But your hair always looks messy— not like, bad messy. Y’know what I mean?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Whenever someone replied with an “Mhm” or a “Hm” Ryuji knew he said something wrong. But not with Ren. He wasn’t mad, he wasn’t annoyed; it was just a Ren thing. Conserve as many words as possible, which was fine. Not everyone had the same amount of energy, Ryuji completely understood.

 

“It takes forever to get the messiness perfect,” Ren continued. Hand now in his hair giving it a good shake. “It’s annoying. I like it though. It’s soft.”

 

“Man, tell me about it. I have to re-bleach my hair every few weeks. Roots and all that, super freaking annoying.”

 

“I can’t believe we need to have a salon day now.”

 

“Oh man— Ann would go nuts! We totally gotta do that!”

 

“Next weekend,” Ren had a warm smile on his face.Very nice sight. “Today we have a mission.”

 

“Shoot. What’d you plan?”

 

“First, lunch. Then you’re helping me shop for thief stuff. And since you’re helping; you get to pick a new weapon.”

 

“Dude, for real? That money can be spent on more important things like—“

 

“Ryuji.” Ren made direct eye contact with Ryuji. He could be really intimidating if he tried. “You’re not going to change my mind. Plus Ann came last time and picked something out. It’s only fair.”

 

 _“Yeah, but I’ll still feel guilty.”_ Ryuji thought to himself.

 

But Ren said it was fine. And maybe it was around time he got an upgrade; so much a metal pipe could do without getting dented.

 

“M’kay. If you say so, dude.”

 

“I do say so. And I also say, lunchtime.” He spun Ryuji by the shoulder; bringing the escalator into view. Full of people making their way from the subway car. “Beat the rush?”

 

“Definitely, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The two had decided on Big Bang Burger. Cheaper than the diner.

 

“Whaddya gonna get?” Ryuji asked Ren; still in line to order.

 

“I’m going to do the challenge.”

 

How did he say the craziest things like it was nothing.

 

“What?! You’re gonna die, man. It’s waaay too much.”

 

“Oh? Way too much for me, or for you?” Still, like it was nothing. Did anything faze him?

 

“Dunno. How ‘bout we find out?”

 

At that, Ryuji saw a cheeky grin on Ren’s face. Of course he did it just to egg him on. Unfair (why was Ryuji smiling about it now too.)

 

“Welcome to Big Bang Burger! May I take your order?” The cashier exclaimed as they moved up to the counter.

 

Ryuji recognized the cashier; girl from his home room class. She was nice.

 

“Two Big Bang Burger Challenges, please.” Ren decided to order. Really appreciated.

 

Talking to people from school outside of school was weird. Not like with Ren— people Ryuji didn’t talk to. Or didn’t talk to him. Whatever.

 

“Alright, that’ll be ¥2400. And remember! You only have half an hour to finish it.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The two payed; picking a table and taking their seats. She told them it’d be ready in about ten minutes. It was a big ass burger; understandable.

 

“Doesn’t she go to our school?” Ren was leaning against the table; hand resting under his chin. Eyes wandering.

 

“What?” Come on, Ryuji. Pay attention.

 

“The cashier, I’ve seen her around Shujin I think.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Kodama.” Ryuji scooted his chair in a bit. “She’s in my home room.”

 

“Hm. I thought she recognized you.”

 

“Oh, man. For real? Ughhh,” Ryuji pushed his chair back on two legs; hands covering his face in annoyance. “I hate seeing people from school out.”

 

“Can’t believe I have to go home now.” Ren deadpanned; Ryuji dropping the chair back on all fours, bubbling with laughter.

 

“Nah, man; it’s different. Like, anyone else from Shujin. I don’t talk to them, so it’s just weird. You’re my friend, I’d like go out of my way to say hey to you if I saw you.”

 

“Cute.” _Still_ , like it was absolutely nothing.

 

“Shh. You and Ann are all I got, man. ‘Course I’m gonna be cute or whatever.” And his cheeks felt hot now, great.

 

“I get it, don’t worry. I’ve talked to maybe five people at school, max. Way too much to handle. Plus, the whole delinquent thing. Hard to seem approachable.”

 

“Right? It’s so annoying. Everyone’s scared I’m gonna like punch them.” It was Ryuji’s turn to lean against the table now.

 

Talk about complete 180. Went from embarrassed to immediately bummed out. That’s great.

 

“They can think what they want. At least we have each other now.” Seriously. Either Ren had a seriously good poker face, or he didn’t know the weight of what he was saying.

 

He probably did. Nothing went over his head.

 

“‘Course, Ren. It’s you and me.”

 

“Allllright! I hear we have two challengers today!”

 

And nice moment cut off by Kodama; two giant burgers placed right in front of them.

 

“As you know, you will have exactly thirty minutes to finish the challenge! Good luck!”

 

With that, a timer was placed in the middle of the table; already ticking. Without hesitating, Ryuji immediately dug in.

 

“You and me.”  Ren followed suit.

 

* * *

  

“Dude, I’m _stuffed_. How do you expect me to be good at shopping in this state?”

 

“Stuffed but still lost.”

 

“Oh, shuddup. It was only by a little bit.”

 

“If that’s your definition of a little bit, sure.” He was wearing another cheeky grin. Of course.

 

A walk was nice after almost dying over a burger. Spring breeze and all that. But Untouchable was literally ten steps away from the burger place (okay, that was dramatic but still.) Stepping into the shop, the two were greeted by the ringing of the bell on the door.

 

It was completely empty, except Iwai; legs kicked up onto the counter. Promptly kicking them down as the two made their way to the front of the store.

 

“Hey, kid. Whaddya need today?”

 

“I have some more stuff to sell,” Ren pulled his bag off, taking out a few treasures from the palace. Smart. “Ryuji, go see if there’s anything you like. I’ll just be here.”

 

“M’kay.”

 

Walking down the aisles, there wasn’t really anything interesting to Ryuji. He saw a few model handguns that would be cool for Ren maybe; Ryuji stuck to the shotguns. Next aisle, a cool whip for Ann.

 

“Alright kid,” Ryuji heard Iwai from the front of the store. “I’ll give you ¥11,000 for it all.”

 

That was pretty good money considering it was only like three things.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He heard footsteps; definitely Ren’s. Now he was looking around for stuff too. Cool.

 

Second to last aisle; still nothing. Well, he had found another pipe. If anything he’d get that. It would last for a while anyway, and it was cheaper compared to other things in the store.

 

“Ryuji,” Ren called out. Ryuji guessed he was in the last aisle. “I found something you’ll definitely like.”

 

Making a quick turn around the corner; there was Ren. Last aisle. Holding a literal battle hammer, laughing a bit.

 

“You know I’m right. It’s perfect.”

 

And now Ryuji was laughing. Ren totally didn’t know how to hold it right.

 

“Holy shit, dude! Duh, of course you’re right. Gimme gimme,” giving up the hammer, Ren handed it to him. Ryuji made sure to demonstrate how to actually hold it right. “This one, definitely.”

 

“Gun too. There’s one behind the counter I was thinking about getting you.”

 

“You sure? Don’t waste all your money on me—“

 

“Ryuji Sakamoto, I swear; if I hear you say it’s a waste one more time. Really it’s not a waste, you need new stuff. It’s going to get used, and without it we can’t do our thing. Not a waste at all. Okay?”

 

“Shit, man. I’m sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize either. Don’t worry.” Ren pushes his glasses up. “It’s team funds, and you’re a part of it. So it’s all fine.”

 

Usually when people corrected Ryuji it made him feel stupid; again, not with Ren. Maybe he understood the shitty feeling? Whatever it was, Ryuji was really thankful.

 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s all fine.”

 

“Good,” the small smile again. “Now, let’s see if you like the gun.”

 

At the front of the store Ryuji placed the hammer on the counter while Ren asked Iwai about the gun.

 

“Can we see the heavy shotgun?”

 

With a wordless nod Iwai was in and out of the back room; replica gun placed on the counter in front of the two.

 

“¥10,200.”

 

Shit— that was basically all that Ren had gotten from the treasure. Did they have enough for both? Cause Ryuji really wanted both. The gun was much better than his current; it was padded, and looked way way cooler.

 

While he was examining it Ryuji felt Ren’s eyes on him.

 

“We’ll take this and the hammer.”

 

“‘Kay, that’ll be ¥21,400.” Iwai spoke, nonchalantly. Popping a lollipop into his mouth.

 

“What?! No way, I don’t need both. For real, Ren.”

 

“Yeah, you do. For the _convention_. Remember?” He was giving that serious look again.

 

Ryuji couldn’t help but let out a loud sigh.

 

“Yeah. For the convention, how could I forget.”

 

“Happens to the best of us,” Ren slid the money on the counter; Iwai counting it out and bagging the purchase. Handing it to Ren.

 

Which resulted in Ren handing it to Ryuji.

 

“Enjoy.” Ren you asshole (not really.)

 

“Don’t go getting yourselves in trouble, alright? I don’t want anything bad coming back to me.”

 

“Of course, thanks again.” Ren called back, already halfway out the door with Ryuji in tow.

 

Outside the streets were getting more bare. Late afternoon already Ryuji figured. Yup— 17:23. His mom should be getting home already.

 

“Well,” Ren interrupted Ryuji’s internal monologue. “I’d say mission successful.”

 

They were already at the station; had they really walked in silence the whole way? Guess so. Already reaching the platform, they stopped at their usual spot.

 

“Hella successful. And fun too, that’s good.”

 

“Yeah. I had fun almost watching you die at Big Bang Burger.”

 

“I swear! You’re such an asshole sometimes, dude.”

 

“I know. It makes things interesting,” Ren pulled his phone out; immediately rolling his eyes after a quick glance at the screen. “I have to go. I think your line will be here in a bit?”

 

“Yeah, it will. Don’t worry. And, uh— thanks. For today. And the stuff. And thanks for being patient with the whole wasting thing. And uh,” Maybe he should just stop while he’s ahead? Too bad his mouth wasn’t listening. “you’re like, really nice. People at school shouldn’t be such assholes.”

 

“Oh— um. Thanks, Ryuji.” See? He should have just shut up, now it was weird and— “The same applies to you, though. I hope you realize that. Text you later.”

 

And with that, Ren gave a small wave back; heading down the escalator.

 

Ryuji stood there, heat on his cheeks. How the hell did Ren manage to shift that all around and be nice to him?

 

“Shit.”

 

He was good.

 

(17:27)

 

( **you** )

hey mom, i’m on my way home

 

**mom**

Alright sweetie see you in a bit just got home myself

 

**mom**

Did you have fun with your friend?

 

( **you** )

yeah we had fun

 

**mom**

That’s good! I like him he seems nice

 

 _“Yeah, mom. I like him a lot too.”_ Ryuji thought to himself. _“Different way though. It’s fine.”_

 

_“I’m fine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry pegoryu week yall!!  
> this is gonna be updated everyday, so pls enjoy 
> 
> (ps- all summaries before a chapter are also from South London Forever) 
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @ vsoftpunk  
> tumblr: @ dark-night skye


	2. Day Two: First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought, “It doesn’t get better than this  
> There can be nothing better than this, Better than this.”

Laying low after Madarame’s confession didn’t mean that the Thieves couldn’t keep doing requests. Thankfully everyone shared the same thought as Ren; so here they were. Entrance of Mementos. 

 

“Our reputation’s grown more thanks to Madarame’s confession. Joker, we should be able to explore deeper now.” Morgana explained, same explanation as last time. 

 

“Good, we’ll go as far as we can today. Skull, Panther, Fox. You’re all with me today; Mona, you’re backup since you’re driving.” 

 

“Right, let’s get going.” 

 

Poof. Morgana car. To this day Ren still doesn’t understand why he can do that, but you’d never hear any complaints about it. Better than walking through Mementos. 

 

“All aboard!” And how did he even talk while a car? It would probably never get answered. Oh well. 

 

Ren took the driver’s seat; force of habit, even though Morgana could drive himself. Ryuji took the passenger's seat, immediately closing and locking the door. Followed by pounding on the window.

 

“You asshole!” It was Ann at the window. “You said I could take over last time!”

 

“Yeah, I lied. I swear you can have next time! Pinky promise?” Ren could see the grin on Ryuji’s lips. 

 

With an aggravated groan, Ann relented; joining Yusuke in the backseat. Doors closing; Morgana took off. 

 

“Okay, boys! Who’s turn was it for dumb stuff to talk about?” 

 

“Me, me, me!” Ryuji exclaimed.

 

The Thieves soon figured out that Mementos would be extremely boring after a while. No one liked just riding in silence till something happened. So they decided that every time they go to Mementos someone should be ready to start a conversation (mostly dumb.)  Advice, stupid stuff from the internet, theories on Mementos itself; anything. It was interesting to say the least. 

 

“M’kay, so— It’s June now. Summer and all that.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s how seasons work.”

 

“Joker, man. C’mon I wasn’t done. It’s summer, and I only wear tanks and I’m still ‘effin dying.  _ Please save me guys you’re my only hope.”  _

 

The constant bumps from driving on the tracks were always annoying. 

 

“I’m sure we all have the same solution in mind? Why don’t we all say it at the same time.” 

 

“Great idea, Yusuke. Count of three?” Ren suggested, met with three nods. “Alright; one, two, three!”

 

_ “Get naked!”  _ Ann, Yusuke, and Ren exclaimed in sync.

 

“First, not helpful! Second, that was really creepy. It was like all your brains were connected!” 

 

“Duhhh, we’re a team. It’s like, what’s it called? When the twins think the same?” Ann questioned; deciding to sit cross legged on the seat. 

 

“Twin-epathy? But we’re not twins, so it has to be a different form.” Now Yusuke was deep in thought about this, gazing out the window; as serene as ever. 

 

“Team-epathy. It was right there, people.” 

 

“See, Joker? This is why you’re our leader!” Sure, Ann.

 

“Yeah, to make up stupid words. And to help with my dumb problems. C’mon, pleeease?” 

 

Ryuji was now facing Ren, hands together pleading him. Very dramatic.

 

“Okay, idea number one—“

 

“Yes! Please, lay your wisdom on me.”

 

Phrasing. Ryuji, please; phrasing.

 

“Idea one; we all know that portable fans do basically nothing. Get a really long extension cable and carry around a box fan.” 

 

The look on Ryuji’s face was priceless; would have been even more priceless without the mask on. Devoid of all previous hope. Perfect.

 

“I love where your head’s at! Can I take a shot at idea two?”

 

“Please. Like that’s even a question. Take it away, Panther!”

 

“Such a kind leader,” fluent as ever in sarcasm. “Alright! We all know the key to staying cool over summer; hydration! So you’re gonna want to carry around one of those roller coolers just full of ice and bottles of water. Which is twofold; you can either sit in the ice and drink, or drink some and sell the rest.” 

 

“Genius!” Yusuke’s shout startled Ren; if he had actually been driving there would have definitely been a crash. “Not only does that solve your problem, but by the end you have your own small business.” 

 

“I don’t know why I came thinking you guys would have actual advice.” Ryuji deflated, slouching back in his seat. “If any of us put half the effort we put in dumb shit to actual stuff we’d be like, geniuses.” 

 

“Hey quick question; what the actual fuck? Am I the only person who didn’t comprehend that at all?” Again Ann questioned the group. “That couldn’t have been a comprehensible sentence, right?” 

 

“Oh, shuddup! It totally made sense! Right, Joker?”

 

He couldn’t just leave Ryuji hanging. Right? Well, he could. But Ren would never have the heart to do that. 

 

“Of course. We’re just a ton of idiots who like laughing though. So obviously that’s not an option.” 

 

“Mementos would be much more frightening if we weren’t. From my perspective,” Yusuke was serious about this. “Ever since we started this nothing has really caught us off guard to the point of being afraid. After we just laugh about any mistakes made during a fight.”

 

“Yeah! I totally agree. Back when it was just me, Joker, and Skull—“

 

“I was there too!” Morgana’s voice echoed through the car. Was his voice his own stereo system in car form?

 

“Sorry, Mona! But, yeah. When it was just us we’d get ambushed and completely freak. I don’t know; I sorta love how we made thieving more relaxed.”

 

“I don’t think we could ever make a palace palace all chill like this. Way too scary.”

 

Honestly, Ryuji was right. Maybe it was the added feeling of security of being in a “car,” or constantly being on the move. In a palace everything was so much more slow. Slow to sneak around, slow to find the treasure. If Ren was being honest; it was eerie. Plus waiting to see if the change of heart worked. Both times now, Ren had been paralyzed with fear the night before. Just thinking about something going wrong—

 

Not fun. 

 

In Mementos everything could get done quick and simply. Race around looking for treasure? Easy. Change hearts in one visit? Easy. Well, most of the time. Plus it really helped out people on the Phansite; looking out for the little guys. Perfect for up and coming Phantom Thieves.

 

“—ReeenRen? Buddy? You good?”

 

“Skull! Codenames!” Of course Ann’s yelling was enough to bring Ren back into the moment.

 

“Always good. I was just thinking, don’t worry.”

 

“Dude. If you say don’t worry I’m totally gonna worry more.”

 

Ryuji  _ had _ to know how sweet half the things he said were. 

 

Well. He probably didn’t. Though that didn’t stop Ren from hoping. 

 

_ “Ugh. You really know how to pick them, Ren.”  _ Thanks, brain. Mixed signals hadn’t killed him before. Wouldn’t kill him now. 

 

“Fine; worry all you want then.” 

 

“I know that wasn’t supposed to sound like a bet, but bet I won’t—”

 

The conversation was interrupted by a pound on the brakes; the four being launched from their seats. At least Morgana had seat belts.

 

“Owww! What was that for? My collar bone’s gonna bruise now!” 

 

“Sorry, Panther;” the Morgana stereo again. “But we’re here. We have to go unlock the next area. Everyone off.”

 

Obliging, Ren was the first off; quickly checking the surrounding area. Soon followed by Ryuji, Yusuke, and an aching Ann.

 

“Seriously, the cooler idea would come in handy now. I need a bag of ice. Desperately. I’m dying here!”

 

“Freaking— I ain’t dragging around a cooler or a box fan! End of discussion.”

 

“Your loss. If anything I’ll use the cooler idea. I need to buy more art supplies to get some portfolio pieces done.”

 

“The drafts you sent to the group chat?” And Ann was still rubbing her collar bone.

 

Now Ren’s hurt a bit too. Fun. 

 

“Yes. I need the supplies to actually finish it.”

 

“Well,” Ren started. “If you need any help, we can always sell any treasures we find in the next area.” 

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it; I like the cooler idea. I could put entrepreneur on a resume in the future.” 

 

“Dude, you definitely couldn’t! Well— wait. Nevermind. Everyone freaking lies on those things.” 

 

“Okay; we’ll get into resume stuff once we’re back into the car. Let’s get going. Mona!” Ren spoke, pulling his gloves back into place. “Backup, remember? You stay here in case anything goes down; be ready if we need to make a quick exit.”

 

“Aye-aye, Joker.” And car Morgana was the same volume as normal Morgana. They would really never figure this out. 

 

“Alright;” Brandishing his knives and making sure his gun was secure, he spoke in a more stern tone. It was all Joker now. “Skull, Panther, Fox. It’s showtime.”

 

The rest of the Thieves shared the same sentiment; Skull with his shark tooth grin, Panther pulling her whip into place, and Fox readying his blades. 

 

This floor was barren, just like the previous end zone. Subway cars speeding up on either side. This is the part of Mementos that Ren hated; but Joker couldn't show that same hesitation. Taking first position; surveying the area ahead of the group. Skull and Panther on his flanks, and Fox keeping tabs on the rear. Everything was going fine; halfway to the door, and no signs of enemies. It was fine; of course Joker had no worries.

 

Until the first screech. 

 

Joker’s eyes immediately searched for the source; hand already pulling out his gun.

 

“Do we have eyes on it?” And now he was aiming at nothing in particular.

 

The next screech is closer; and sounded like more than one. 

 

“No eyes on it; there’s more than one.” Fox reports. “Nothing back here.” 

 

Even more now; coming from multiple directions? That can’t be good.

 

“Everyone, fan out. Panther, Fox; you’re together. Skull, with me.”

 

“Alright! Fox, I heard it come from the left, near the cars. I don’t know if it’s still there but let’s try to ambush. One less Shadow will help everyone out.”

 

“Yes, lead the way.” 

 

And they were off as Joker heard another screech. This one sounded like it was coming directly from the door. 

 

The door that was still shut. Odd.

 

“Skull, stay behind and follow me.”

 

“Are you sure? I can take a hit, dude really--”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. Just keep your hammer ready.”

 

Hammer already resting on his shoulder, he was still wearing the shark tooth grin. Ren and Joker loved that smile. 

 

“‘Course, dude. Got you; it’s you and me.”

 

Joker made a quiet approach to the door; opting for his knives. Quieter, quicker. And if anything he could always call a Persona. Reaching the door, Skull a few steps behind; Joker finds nothing.

 

The door, same as they left it last; closed, no door knob. And now no Shadow. Honestly, what the— 

 

The next screech is followed by a flash of light; Joker’s head is spinning. He couldn’t even move if he wanted to; struggling to even stay on his feet. Grabbing at the door, his knives clattering to the ground. 

 

“—Joker! Joker!” He couldn’t really see who was talking; just a blob. Or hear, he definitely missed half that sentence. 

 

He could hear another screech at least; finally stumbling the ground with a groan. 

 

“Shit! Ren! Dude— shit, ‘eff it,” Okay. Joker could hear again, though his ears were still ringing.

 

Oh— and see somewhat too. Skull was racing towards him, hammer abandoned on the ground. Why.

 

Another screech. This time, directly in front of Joker. 

 

From a Shadow twice his height, towering over him.

 

That’s why. 

 

Skull must have really been booking it; he was already at Joker’s aide. Trying to help him up.

 

“Ren, please man. Come on we gotta get out of here, I’ll carry you. Don’t worry! I got you, okay?” 

 

Not waiting for an answer, Skull pulled Joker up by the hand. Quickly tossing him into a fireman’s carry; making their exit.

 

“Ren! If you can’t— can’t talk just tap my shoulder or some shit! Just don’t be dead!” How was yelling conserving oxygen?

 

Joker tapped his shoulder.

 

“Good! I got your knives too. And,” Skull leaned towards the ground; still running. Instead of toppling over, he grabbed his hammer off the ground; speeding off again. “Woo! I got this— Don’t worry!”

 

Finally opening his eyes again; Joker had a clear view of the Shadow behind them. In hot pursuit; screeches now coming one after another as it swung its claws at the two. Joker essentially punched at Skull’s shoulder; speaking up in a hoarse voice:

 

“It’s following us, and at this rate it’s going to catch up. Just drop me! We’ll have to take it on anyway!”

 

“Like hell— jeez,” He was already running out of breath; the was Shadow catching up. “Like hell you’re fit to fight anything right now! You— you can barely freaking walk!” He was struggling. 

 

“Skull! This isn’t going to work! Just—”

 

“You’re right; it ain’t gonna work.”

 

The Shadow was practically on top of them at this point, to strike.

 

_ “ _ Skull _! _ Do it,  _ now!”  _ Joker was at his wit’s end.

 

“I’ll be fine; just freaking run!”

 

Joker was one to come up with wild ideas. But this. 

 

Joker wanted no part of it. 

 

Instead of letting him down, Skull pushed Joker away; trying to get him as far away as possible. He ended up tumbling a few feet away from Skull; rolling from the momentum. Joker got up as quick as he could, still disoriented. 

 

Immediately met with the sight of Skull falling to the ground. His back torn; blood already visible. Joker couldn’t tell if he was breathing.

 

“Ryuji!“ Joker couldn’t even process what was going on. 

 

Why did he do that. 

 

That would have happened to Joker. 

 

He felt like he was going to throw up; this was his fault. He should have payed more attention. 

 

It was his fault; and now the Shadow was coming in his direction. 

 

No time to process this yet. 

 

No knives. Instead Joker pulled out his handgun; taking a shot straight at the head. All it needed to disappear.  

 

A single shot that Joker could have taken while Skull was running. 

 

Why did he do that. 

 

Rushing to Skull’s side, he heard footsteps approach; and stop. Followed by a gasp.

 

“Skull..? Oh my god, what happened!” Thinking the same thing, Panther.

 

Kneeling next to Skull, Joker could see the extent of the hit. A slash right across his back. Flesh torn and already bleeding. Blood falling from his lips. 

 

No pulse. 

 

Revive orbs in the car; they needed Mona. Now.

 

Joker did the same as Skull earlier, pulling him into a fireman’s carry. Sprinting towards the exit, shouting:

 

“Mona! Get here, now! Skull is down, we need the supply bag!”

 

Fox and Panther were hot on his heels, giving their reports as they made their way to Mona. 

 

“There were two smaller Shadows we took care of,” Yusuke explained. Unbothered by the jog to the car. “We thought that they were the only ones in the area.”

 

“We would have never though…” Ann was speaking between breaths. “I’m so sorry, Joker! This is our fault for—“

 

“Not your fault.” Joker cut in; tone cold. 

 

Mona, meeting the group halfway skidded to a halt; all doors opening. 

 

“Get it and lay him in the backseat! The bag’s back there too!”

 

As gently as possible (albeit rushing,) Joker layed Skull on the backseat. Crawling in the leg space himself; already searching the bag for the orb. Panther took the driver’s seat, Fox the passenger’s. The doors closing as soon as everyone was in; Mona started their escape. 

 

All masks removed now, Ann turned towards the backseat; hugging her own seat in the process. Yusuke following suit. 

 

“Ren, please tell me we have one of those fucking orbs. Please, this can’t be happening… Just— How?” Ann was already rambling. 

 

Ren wasn’t paying much attention; finally finding a revival orb in the bag. 

 

“What the hell do I do with this thing? We’ve never had to do this before.” Ren was good at keeping a neutral tone. 

 

Inside he was screaming, crying; he didn’t even know. But he couldn’t do that now. Not in the Metaverse. He was Joker; the leader who always had everything planned. The one who was never surprised. 

 

Not anymore apparently. 

 

“In his mouth. It looks like candy; it should work.”

 

_ “Should _ work?”

 

“Like you said, Ren.” Yes, Yusuke. He knows what he said. “We’ve never had to do this before.”

 

Deciding no better plans would arise; Ren gently opened Ryuji’s mouth, popping the orb in. Closing it, taking his mask off for him too. His eyes were shut. Good. Ren couldn’t deal with seeing Ryuji’s possibly lifeless eyes.

 

When had his hands started shaking? That wasn’t good. 

 

“Um, Ren? Are you okay?” Ann asked, voice hushed. 

 

Shit, it was noticeable. 

 

“I’m—“ His voice was shaky. Wonderful. He felt the tears on his cheeks. Fantastic. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t—“

 

Everyone in the car went dead silent as Ryuji woke with a coughing fit. Wiping his mouth, seeing the blood.

 

“What the hell happened? Wait— Are we in Mona? I thought we were dealing with Shadows, and— Ow! Shit!” Trying to sit up, he immediately learned it was better not to. Remembering why. “Oh, uh. I remember.”

 

“What happened?” Yusuke questioned; now sorting through the supply bag himself. 

 

“I— uh. I saved Ren, I mean Joker! Whatever, you get it.”

 

_ “Saved me?  _ You died, Ryuji! You weren’t breathing! You just pushed me away and  _ died.” _

 

“I said I’d be fine! Plus we had the revive things! And— shit. Ren? I’m okay, I’m here ain’t I?” He hissed through his teeth in pain, sitting up. “You don’t hafta cry… You’re our leader, why wouldn’t I do that?”

 

Leader. Always the reasoning. 

 

“Just because I’m the leader doesn’t mean that you have to value your life less than mine! It doesn’t make sense, Ryuji!” And now Ren was yelling; angry tears streaking his face.

 

“Yeah well— you’re my ‘effin friend! That’s why I did it! You think I didn’t know I couldn’t outrun that thing? Cause I fuckin’ knew, Ren!”

 

“Leader, friend, whatever. I saw you  _ die _ , Ryuji! Which could have been avoided!”

 

“Yeah, well; ain’t dead now, am I? It’s just a big cut. I’ve been through worse.”

Finally cooling down from the yelling match, Ren took the seat next to Ryuji. Ann and Yusuke still facing them; unsure of what to do. Yusuke just deciding to turn back around once the yelling has stopped. 

 

“I don’t want you to go through that at all.” Ren admitted, fiddling with his gloves. 

 

“Yeah, well it’s what we signed up for. Being Thieves and all that. I know,” Ryuji scooted towards Ren; using Ren’s shoulder to rest his head on. “It sucks. But if I can keep people I care about safe? ‘Course I’ll freaking do it.”

 

With a shaky sigh, Ren wrapped his arm around Ryuji; attempting a half hug.

 

“I know. And I feel the same. But next time something like that happens, we do something else. I’m not letting that happen again.”

 

“Yeah— uh. I won’t put you through that again. Any of you again. If things were the other way around, I dunno; I’d prolly just freeze or cry. It sounds scary.”

 

“Soooo,” Ann spoke up; still facing them. “How about we make it a rule to not fight with each other when one of us  _ dies?” _

 

“I completely agree. But at least they made up in less than a minute.” Yusuke joining in now too.

 

“Hey, shuddup! I was dead, legally you can’t be an asshole to me for the rest of the day!”

 

“Legally?” Morgana stereo chimed in too.

 

“You too, cat! No being assholes!”

 

Leaning towards Ryuji; Ren planted a small kiss on his cheek. 

 

Give him a break; he saw Ryuji dead.

 

Ryuji immediately melted into the shark tooth smile. 

 

Ren and Joker loved that smile so much. 

 

“M’kay, Ren officially wins at not being an asshole.”

 

“Soooo, all I have to do is cry and kiss you?” Ann was still sitting backwards. 

 

“Too bad I’m the best at it.”

 

“Shit, I love you—” Ryuji jumped from Ren’s shoulder. “You guys. I love you guys.”

 

Ren wanted to say something so badly; that couldn’t have just been a slip up right? Or it could have been you know, because he literally wasn’t alive earlier. 

 

“ _ Love you too. _ ” Seriously. Ann and Yusuke just had to say it at the same time. 

 

“Seriously.” Me too, Ryuji. “Team-epathy. Super creepy.” And back to the mixed signals. 

 

Whatever. As long as Ryuji was here, Ren was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this was my fave to write other than day 5  
> enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @ vsoftpunk  
> tumblr: @ dark-night-skye


	3. Day Three: Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we climbed onto the roof of the museum  
> And someone made love in the grass  
> And I forgot my name  
> And the way back to my mother's house

June, July? Same thing at this point. Whatever. Just another Sunday. An almost summer break Sunday; even better. The air outside was nice, maybe a little too sunny but that’s okay. Today was perfect.

 

“Duuude! Another one? You’re gonna fish this place dry!”

 

Ryuji had texted Ren last night (if three in the morning counted as last night,) asking him out to Ichigaya. His mom was working again today; and had given Ryuji some extra money to go; “Treat the nice boy to some fun.”

 

Sometimes he regrets telling her about the whole Ren situation; but she’s honestly been so supportive of it. Ryuji couldn’t have asked for a cooler mom.

 

“It’s not my fault I’m naturally amazing at everything I do.” Without any effort, Ren was already pulling the line back in.

 

“Totally unfair. You should share some of that talent with me.”

 

“Nope. I’m a firm believer in everyone having their own special talent.” And the line was pulled back in; fish (small fish) dangling off the hook. “I just happen to have most talents.”

 

Plopping the fish into their bucket, Ryuji could see Ren’s signature shit eating grin. God, he was such a smart ass.  

 

“Most? Name one thing you’re not—“

 

“Cooking. I can make curry and that’s it.”

 

“Are you for real? But weren't you the main one making the hot pot? Y’know back when Yusuke joined.”

 

Fish removed and lure changed, Ren cast the line back into the water. Shaking his head no.

 

“Ann took over thankfully. It would have been a mess.”

 

“Ohhh, right right. I remember now. You like baking better anyway, right? I swear you’ve said somethin’ like that before.”

 

“I have. One of the nights we couldn’t sleep, I didn’t think you’d remember.” No bites on the line yet.

 

“‘Course I’d remember! I remember all the shit my best friend likes, duh— and shit in a good way.”

 

“You don’t always have to say that. I’ve known you, what, almost three months now? I know how you talk.”

 

“Sorry— it’s just like, I just do it.”

 

“I know. Don’t worry, Ryuji. Anyway: baking.”

 

Ren absolutely loved baking (Ryuji loved that he loved it;) he and Ryuji ended up on that topic on a late summer night. Sure, they were still in school at the time; even now. But that didn’t stop them. Ryuji considered himself an expert at sneak napping.

 

But, baking. Ren had told him plans of hopefully opening up a cafe in the future. Coffee and pastries, that sort of thing. Prefacing it as a “dumb idea” (Ryuji immediately shut that down it was a cute idea.) Now he would always text Ryuji pictures of his latest creations. Again; it was cute as hell.

 

“I had an idea for a cake, maybe it could be a birthday cake? I don’t know yet, I just know I want to go as overboard as possible.”

 

“M’kay, but how overboard?”

 

Thankfully still no bites; Ren explain uninterrupted.

 

“Three layers, all made out of something different. Cookies, brownies, and I still don’t know for the top. I was thinking cheesecake? Like I said, way--”

 

“Holy shit! I’d totally want one for my birthday. Overboard is like, perfect for birthdays.”

 

Ren was looking out to the water; warm smile on his face. Still no bites.

 

“I knew you’d like it. Okay, what if I make it and you be my taste tester?”

 

“Don’t even have to ask me twice, I’ll taste whatever you make. Whenever you send stuff I’m super jealous I’m not there to try it.”

 

“Sucks. Morgana ends up eating most of it anyway.” Ren reeled the line in a bit; still getting no bites. Had he lost his magical fishing touch?

 

“Freaking cat— where is he anyway? Not in your bag?”

 

“He said it was way too hot outside to be stuffed into a bag. I don’t blame him, it’s hot as hell out here.”

 

Two could play at the smartass game; and Ryuji had been waiting to throw this in his face for a while.

 

“You should listen to your own advice, man.”

 

“What advice? You know how I hand out my wisdom to everyone. Be specific.”

 

“Extension cord box fan idea, duh!”

 

“Oh my god, fuck off.” Smile still on his face. Nice.

 

“Hey, man; your own idea. Can’t get mad at me, only repeating the genius.”

 

“I really hate you sometimes.” Deciding the fish weren’t going to change their minds anytime soon, Ren reeled in the line.

 

“Love you too, buddy.”

 

Ever since the whole Mementos situation (over a month ago) Ryuji’s mentality has just been ‘eff it. Best friends always said shit like that, no big deal. And if anything, constantly correcting himself was way more obvious than this. Just two bros casually saying they loved each other whenever.

 

Totally fine. He was fine.

 

“Besides dumb fans, cake.” Alright, back to the cake. Mushy stuff over. “If you like it, I’ll make it for you for your birthday. Deal?”

 

“Oh hell yeah!” Some of the older people were looking at them now; obviously annoyed. Whatever at this point. If Ryuji was happy he was going to be loud.

 

“Alright. Do you want to stay over next weekend? I’ll make it then we can do whatever. I got a few new games.”

 

“Hell yeah, man. I’m down.”

 

“All right.” Again, he sent the lure into the water. Maybe the fish would pop out now. “I hope you realize we’re going to be sharing an entire cake.”

 

“Dude, cake for dinner sounds perfectly fine. You make it sound like its a bad thing.”

 

“No, it’s definitely a good thing.” He was staring out at the water again; no fish biting. Freaking sun, lighting up his face. Freaking model good looks; it was so unfair. “You know what I just realized?”

 

“That all the fish hate you now?” Ryuji uncrossed his leg, feeling a little stiff.

 

“Besides that.” Reeling it in a bit once more. Like it would magically make fish appear. “All this birthday cake talk, we don’t know each other’s birthdays.”

 

“Oh shit— you’re right. Since you pointed it out, you first.”

 

“August 7th. Leo, summer baby, all that. You?”

 

“Oh, hey! They’re kinda close. Mine is July 3rd, pretty soon.”

 

How was his birthday the wrong answer. Ren had completely abandoned the water; aiming a pointed glare at Ryuji.

 

“July 3rd? Please tell me what today’s date is, Ryuji.”

 

“Uhhhhh, it’s either June or July? I know that much at least.”

 

Ren began reeling the line back in without a word; no fish at the end. Getting up from their makeshift crate bench, leaning the rod against it.

 

“Come on, I saw a food truck on our way here. My treat. For the birthday boy.”

 

Birthday boy?

 

Pulling out his phone; yup. His lockscreen said today was July 3rd.

 

“Shit— I didn’t even know... “ Why was he laughing about this; he felt just really stupid now. Incredibly stupid. “I know this seems real dumb, but I swear—”

 

“It’s not dumb. I’ve done the same before; it happens. But it’s still your birthday, so legally we have to go do something fun. Alright?”

 

Ren always knew the right thing to say. And he was right, things were just busy. Dealing with Kaneshiro’s Palace, Makoto joining the Thieves, summer break coming up. It was a lot. Things would get forgotten, it’s fine.

 

Getting up from the crate-bench, Ryuji took a quick moment to stretch a bit. Didn’t want his leg bothering him more than it had to.

 

“Yo, Ren?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“It’s you and me, Ryuji. Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Not so much a food truck as an ice cream truck (which was perfectly fine.) And only a block away from the pond. The truck was nice too; a few tables in front of it. The two taking one, sharing a massive sundae. Big Bang Burger Challenge levels of massive. Thank god they weren’t timed for eating this.

 

“Yeah,” Ryuji was talking between spoonfuls of ice cream (he was mostly stealing the fudge.) “I shoulda figured out it was today I guess. Mom gave me extra money and told me she’d be home early. She almost never gets off early.”

 

“Hm. Well, at least you figured it out before it was over.” How had Ren already finished his half. It had only been like, fifteen minutes. Crazy.

 

“Yeah, exactly! So I’m happy. Plus I got to spend it with you, so yeah— yeah I’m happy.” Again, ‘eff it. Back to his ice cream; almost done now.

 

“Ryuji,” Ren called for his attention; now scraping fudge off the bowl. “Can I tell you something?”

 

That definitely sounded serious, but Ren didn’t have the serious look he usually had? Ryuji didn’t know how to explain it. He looked— he looked like how he usually was when explaining baking stuff to Ryuji. Or flower stuff (flower language was cool as hell.) All warm and stuff. Why was Ryuji nervous now.

 

“‘Course, RenRen! What’s up— and you can’t be mad, it’s my birthday.”

 

That earned a chuckle from Ren. Okay, less nervous now.

 

“Not mad, it’s kind of grown on me now. But what I wanted to say; I’ve known you for almost three months now. That’s like— not like. It’s a fourth of the year. It’s just crazy to me that it’s been that little time I guess? You’re my best friend, and I feel like I’ve known you forever. But then, stuff like this happens and I remember how its only been three months. It’s your birthday and I don’t even have a present for you, which sucks. But it also feels very on brand for us in a way? What I’m trying to say is just, that this has all been so crazy that I forget the simple things. So I just wanted to tell you, Ryuji—”

 

Hearing his phone go off nearly gave Ryuji a heart attack; especially when Ren was about to get to the important stuff. Checking the caller real quick— oh, shit.

 

“Hey— uh, it’s my mom. I swear this’ll be quick, I’m super sorry.”

 

Ren nods, almost looking relieved.

 

Swiping to accept, Ryuji puts the phone to his ears met with;

 

“Hi, sweetie! I just got home, went to the grocery store; making your favorite tonight. Are you still out with the boy?”

 

“Hey, ma. Yeah, I’m still with Ren. I’ll head back in a bit though; I’ll totally be back before it gets dark—”

 

“Ryuji!” Ren interrupts; grin on his face. “Tell your mom I said hi.” Of course.

 

“And— uh, Ren says hi.”

 

“Tell him I said hi too. You should bring him by the house sometime! I’d love to meet him.”

 

“Yeah— yeah. Soon, I promise.”

 

“Alright. Stay safe on your way back. Love you!”

 

“Love you too, see you in a while.” And call done; his phone placed back in his pocket.

 

“Shit, Ren I’m so freaking sorry. She said hi by the way. But— yeah. What were you gonna say?”

 

Now Ren was on his phone, annoyance written all over his face.

 

“Great, my line back home is delayed. Now I have to take a different route that gets here in five minutes. I’m sorry, but I literally have to run to catch this.”

 

“No, no, it’s cool! I’ll just see you tomorrow at school, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Getting up from his seat; Ren pocketed his phone and pushed his chair in. “School tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks again, dude.” He could feel the dumb smile on his face. “I had a lot of fun.”

 

“Me too,” Saying his goodbyes, Ren pulled Ryuji into a quick hug. Normal. It was his birthday after all.

 

And planted a kiss on Ryuji’s cheek. Just like the Mementos situation.

 

“Happy birthday, Ryuji.” And he was gone. Literally running, just like he said.

 

Ryuji really needed to learn how to breath again.

 

(17:49)

 

( **you** )

he bought me ice cream and kissed my cheek and gave a whole speech about us what does this mean

 

**mom**

Has relationship stuff changed over the years? That seems really obvious

 

( **you** )

see it should but sometimes they don’t realize it seems obvious and they aren’t even thinking like that

 

**mom**

Why is high school so hard now?

 

( **you** )

):

 

( **you** )

getting on the subway now, see you in a bit <3

 

**mom**

<3 I hope you know you’re telling me the whole story when you get home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall ever just wake up and forget your birthday exists 
> 
> happy birthday to this amazing wonderful beautiful soft punk boy,,
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @ vsoftpunk  
> tumblr: @ dark-night-skye


	4. Day Four: Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your Blackpool eyes and your bitten lips  
> The world is at your fingertips  
> It doesn't get better than this  
> What else could be better than this?

Summer break being over should be considered a crime. But at least that meant school trip; and Hawaii was pretty okay so far. Well— yeah, pretty okay. Everything just sort of felt the same.

 

It was Friday already, two days till they left. Literally nothing interesting happened; just school stuff. Boring. Beach was okay (even if it was mostly fake.) The only real surprise: Yusuke showing up too. Very Yusuke thing to do.

 

Earlier was okay. After some investigating Ryuji and Ren had discovered that even people here had heard about The Phantom Thieves; which was just freaking insane to think about. Four hearts stolen, and searching for a new target. The Thieves were finally getting pretty big; people were even selling merch in Japan. So, yeah. The Thieves were big shit now.

 

But, now wasn’t the time for Thief stuff. Vacation time. Should be vacation bedtime too, but luck wasn’t on Ryuji’s side even in Hawaii. Walking down one of the hotel hallways, he was looking for— yup, there it was. Room A27. Knocking on the door he let out a quick:

 

“Hey, man. It’s me! Help a dude out?”

 

The door was unlocked; opened by Ren. Ryuji didn’t even wait for an invitation. Walking in he plopped face first onto the closest bed, uttering a loud groan.

 

“Hi to you too, Ryuji.” Ren closed the door, sitting on the edge of the bed; same as Ryuji. “Come on, get up. What happened?”

 

“Ughhh,” Ryuji turned on his back, sitting up right. Looking around— oh, right. Ren was rooming with Mishima. “Hey— sorry dude. And hi, Mishima!”

 

Sitting over on the couch, Mishima gave a quick wave to Ryuji. He was nice. Ryuji liked him. He made the whole freaking Phansite. Guy was talented.

 

Ryuji’s thoughts were interrupted with a pillow to the face. Courtesy of Ren. Unsurprising at this point; Ryuji had been on the business end of at least a hundred pillows now. Thief sleepovers got pretty wild.

 

“You’re angry. What happened, who do I have to fight, who do I—“

 

“Yeah I’m angry, but not to the point of fighting. Don’t worry.” Thanks for the pillow Ren; Ryuji threw it down under his head, reclining back. “My roommate brought his girlfriend back. Way too awkward for me.”

 

Another ring at the door; Mishima shouting a quick “Coming!” as he made his way to open it.

 

Ren got up too; moving from the edge of the bed to Ryuji’s side. Laying down next to him.

 

“You can stay the night if you want. That sounds way too awkward to go back to. I would rather explode than deal with that.”  

 

“Takamaki?! You too?” Opening the door, he was right.

 

Ann walked in with a quick “Hey!” to Mishima. Annoyance written on her face.

 

She sat at the edge of the other bed; Mishima back on the couch.

 

“Ugh! The girl I’m sharing with— I’m so annoyed! She went to her boyfriend’s room and took the key. So I go out for one second, and get locked out.”

 

“Oh, man. Sucks right? The guy I’m sharing with brought his girlfriend back and—“ Realization now dawning on Ryuji. “Shit, how much you wanna bet that your roommate went to my room?”

 

“Apparently we’re just taking in strays now; you can both stay tonight.”

 

“Wait— Amamiya, there’s only two beds.” Ryuji looked over; wow Mishima was really still on his phone. To each their own. Or whatever it was.

 

“I call dibs on a bed!” Ann practically shouted. “I’m a lady, it’s illegal to make me sleep on the floor.”

 

“Dibs on the other!” Guess he was paying attention anyway.

 

“I’ll take the floor, I don’t mind.” Ren was sitting up, glasses off his face. Now on the nightstand. Very nice. But— shit. It was literally his own room; why was Ren always this freaking nice.

 

As if reading his mind, Ren cut off Ryuji (definitely not about to say “Nah, dude! Your room. I get the floor.”)

 

“Your leg. You’re not sleeping on this floor, end of discussion.”

 

Well, it was a good point. He’d prolly be out of commission for the rest of the trip if he stayed on the floor.

 

“Fiiine... “ He could see a smile on Ren’s face.

 

If he was happy then Ryuji was happy.

 

Ren caught his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Ryuji. Shit— staring? Maybe. (Actually just staring at nothing really, Ren just happened to be there. Great way to seem freaking creepy.)

 

“Hey! I have an idea to make this shitty night better, who’s in?” Ann questioned the group. Oh man, what was she up to.

 

“Honestly, why not? Go for it.” Why was it never possible for Ren to sit normally ever. Well— not really sit. He was hanging halfway off the end of the bed now. How was that even comfortable?

 

“Truth or dare!” At this, Mishima put his phone down. “Super fun vacation truth or dare!”

 

“Obviously we have to. Why did it take us so long to realize this.” Ren, please don’t encourage her.

 

Well— if they were going to do it hopefully it wouldn’t go bad fast.

 

“Don’t worry— I’ve blessed you all with my genius.”

 

“How does us being on vacation make it super fun?” Mishima now completely abandoning his phone crossed his legs up on the couch.

 

“Shh! It’s just how vacation works. But anyway, Ren! Truth or dare?” Ann was practically shouting.

 

Ryuji already knew what he was gonna pick.

 

“What do you think?” Not smart, buddy. She’s gonna make it even worse for you.

 

“Okay Mr. Badass, I dare you to take a bite out of the soap bar! But a normal bite, you’re not finding a loophole out of this.  Do it like how you bite a sandwich; normal, human bite.”

 

“Bold of you to assume that I won’t enjoy this.” Ren just let his other half fall to the ground; getting up and going to the bathroom.

 

“Did he just say he enjoys eating soap?” No one really knew, Mishima.

 

Ren language was weird.

 

“I wouldn’t put it above him.” Ann was right as ever.

 

“I wouldn’t put it above me either, don’t worry.” Ren made his way out of the bathroom, sitting at the edge of the bed again.

 

Unwrapping the new soap, Ren held it up; displaying it. Like a freaking show, so dramatic. It definitely looked like candy; kids would a hundred percent try to eat it.

 

“Oh my god! Just eat it already!” Ann was met with an arched eyebrow.

 

And Ren shoving the whole thing in his mouth, chewing. Lasting a whole two seconds (filled with shouts of horror and disgust) before he spit it out on the ground.

 

“What the ‘eff! That’s so nasty, all you had to take was a _bite_ , man! You went through unnecessary torture!”

 

A few coughs and Ren was completely back to normal; like nothing had happened. Just how, honestly.

 

“Completely necessary. Now it’s my turn, right? That has to count.”

 

“Ughhh!” Ann fell back onto the bed. “Of course it does! You tried eating the whole thing, go.”

 

“Alright,” Ren’s eyes were scanning the room (Ryuji’s internal dialogue knew what was up: “Please-don’t-pick-me-please-don’t-pick—“) “Ryuji, truth or dare?”

 

Great.

 

If he picked dare he’d definitely have to do something worse than the soap thing. But, if he picked truth— shit. ‘Eff it.

 

“Uhhh— truth I guess? I’m scared of what you’d make me do.”

 

“Fair. Who would you kiss? Only from us in here. Not just a little peck, makeout makeout.” Oh Ren, you piece of shit. And he knew it (even though he didn’t have the shit grin) Ryuji just knew that he knew.

 

The answer was obvious, wasn’t it? It had to be. So either Ren was either: ‘effing with him, or actually didn’t know. Well— of course those were the two options. It was the only things he could think in that situation. Idiot, now it’s taking too long to answer and—

 

“Oh my god! Boring question! We all know its you, Ren. You suck at this game and I relieve you of your truth or dare duties.”

 

See? Obvious answer. He wasn’t sure whether to thank Ann or just be mortified. Anyway, so much for the whole ‘eff it mentality if Ryuji would freeze at every opportunity to do something.

 

Ren simply rolled his eyes, falling back onto the bed too. Pushing Ryuji’s feet out of the way.

 

“Guys, I hate to ruin the fun but it’s midnight already.” Mishima had pulled out his phone, showing everyone— and, yeah. Lock screen said 00:16. Yikes. “We have to be up at 7, we should really try to sleep.”

 

“I ag—“

 

Ren was interrupted by Ann yelling: “Dibs on the bathroom first!” As she slid off the bed; running to the bath, locking the door behind her.

 

A collective sigh. Unsurprising.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji was tossing and turning again. Yeah, the couch was still better than the floor; but it was still super uncomfortable. A quick check of his phone, 2:24. Less than five hours of sleep, that was great. Normally it’d be okay, but this on top of jetlag? Not fun.

 

Letting out an audible groan, Ryuji hooked his phone back up to the charger. Maybe if he tried again he could actually sleep? Probably not.

 

“Ryuji,” Ren whispered. He was still up? “Ryuji, I know you’re awake.”

 

Turning to face him; yeah, Ren was awake. Laying on the ground in front of the couch, on top of a spare blanket. Glasses on his face again— he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon.

 

“This kinda sucks, man. We’re gonna be dead in the morning.” Ryuji whispered back, trying his best to not wake the others up.

 

“Maybe. I actually had an idea, if you want to go on a little adventure.”

 

One of Ann’s snores in the background. Didn’t help with sleeping, but it wasn’t her fault.

 

“What kinda adventure can we have at 2 in the morning?”

 

He couldn’t see it well but Ryuji knew he had the Joker smirk on his face.

 

“Secret. We just have to get out of here, then you’ll see.”

 

“But we’re not supposed to leave after curfew, we might get caught.”

 

“Maybe. But we’re Phantom Thieves, it’ll be easy. Plus it’s not like they have teachers posted all night to make sure.”

 

“M’kay, now I kinda wanna. Just to prove we’re super good at sneaking around.”

 

“Plus, you know. Leader and all that. I approve of this, it’s a necessity at this point.”

 

Ren really knew how to convince a dude; he was their leader, duh. He was convincing shadows left and right to join them in the Metaverse. (Plus Ryuji had a soft spot.)

 

Yeah, he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.

 

“Sure. Let’s do it.”

 

Ren was the first to get up, still dressed. Grabbing his bag already set on the floor next to the door— wait, had he packed extra stuff? The bag looked full to Ryuji.

 

He motioned to Ryuji to stay put; opening the door as quiet as possible. Taking a quick glance, coast was clear. Ren motioned him to follow, stepping out into the hallway.

 

Quiet as can be Ryuji followed Ren out, leaving the snores from Ann and Mishima behind. The door closing with a soft click.

 

“We can go through the lobby, we’re not wearing our uniforms. It should be fine.” Ren was still whispering.

 

Ryuji responded with a nod. Most of the time he was unintentionally loud; not risking that now.

 

The lobby was one floor down, and so far it was going well. Instead of going down the elevator they opted for the stairs; also carpeted so no loud footsteps. Ren was always smart like that, thinking ten steps ahead.

 

He was just amazing.

 

Still doing something super against the rules, but he was amazing.

 

Stairs: clear. Now downstairs, the lobby was empty too. Only two employees behind the desk, both engrossed in conversation. Perfect.

 

Of course Ren noticed this too; grabbing Ryuji by the wrist, hurrying towards the front door. And out.

 

Outside, also barren. The street had a few cars at least. The sidewalks were completely empty aside from them.

 

Ren was still holding onto Ryuji, leading him across the street.

 

“Dude?”

 

“Shh. Not yet, we’re almost there.”

 

The beach was unsurprisingly empty. Again, two in the freaking morning. Ren decided to stay put a few feet away from the waves, smile plastered on his face.

 

“Now. This is it, this is the whole plan. Wait—“ That’s why the bag was so full, he had stuffed a few towels in there. Laying two on the sand next to each other, throwing the bag next to them. “There, whole plan.”

 

“Duude! I don’t need any sleep, this is perfect!” Ryuji decided to kick off his shoes (sand was annoying,) claiming one of the towels. Laying down, staring up at the stars.

 

Ren followed suit, shoes abandoned in the sand. Joining in the stargazing.

 

“See? Genius plan.”

 

Ryuji felt the smile on his face.

 

Why was he even worried about this? Things always went smooth with Ren. Well— they were partners in crime when it came to shit like this. Literally partners in crime; Phantom Thief stuff _had_ to count for that. Not just cutting class to do fun shit.

 

“‘Course, man. What can go wrong when it’s you and me?”

 

“Probably a lot.”

 

“C’mon! We’re having a nice moment, RenRen!” An elbow to Ryuji’s side. “Ow!”

 

“Yeah, and you just killed it by saying RenRen.”

 

“You know you secretly love it. You just elbow me ‘cause you totally love it.”

 

“Maybe,” Huh. That’s not the answer Ryuji was expecting. “Hey, Ryuji?”

 

Why was his heart beating so fast. He was fine this whole time.

 

Maybe Ren’s tone? It sounded— softer? Yeah. Ryuji didn’t know what to make of that.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Remember truth or dare?”

 

“Duh, it was like two hours ago. What about it?”

 

Ren wasn’t facing the stars anymore; he was facing Ryuji. Arms crossed behind his head. Seriously, how was that comfortable?

 

“You wanna know what your dare would have been?”

 

No.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“I was going to dare you to kiss me. I mean, your truth? You said you would— well, no. Ann did. I have a feeling she was right though.”

 

Ryuji felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. Ren was still looking at him; Ryuji still looking at the stars.

 

Five months. Five months he’s known Ren now. In those five months Ren had kissed him twice (on the cheek.) And in those five months Ren had never known about Ryuji’s massive crush. That hasn’t gone away in these five months. That all the other Thieves had figured out in these five months.

 

That Ren had never figured out.

 

Honestly, fuck it. (Use of fuck was totally justified here.) That was his new mentality, right? After Mementos, after his birthday. This time he would make sure he wouldn’t freeze.

 

Elbow dug into the sand, Ryuji leaned over to Ren.

 

Planting a soft kiss on his lips.

 

He felt like he was going to melt (so did Ren,) was it going on too long? It had barely been a second. Yeah— yeah that was enough.

 

Quick, sweet, and to the point.

 

Pulling away, he couldn’t read Ren’s expression. Shit, shit.

 

Yeah, they could deal with this later. Preferably not at two in the morning.

 

Launching himself off of the ground, Ryuji extended a hand to Ren; helping him up.

 

Still unreadable.

 

“Uhh— you, um. Wanna go in the water? Just our feet, so our clothes won’t get messed up.” And now he was stumbling over his words. Great.

 

A smile on Ren’s face?

 

That was good at least.

 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied, this might have been my fave,,  
> midnight beach adventures are fun 
> 
> happy middle of pegoryu week!! 
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @ vsoftpunk  
> tumblr: @ dark-night-skye


	5. Day Five: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're just children wanting children of our own  
> I want a space to watch things grow  
> But did I dream too big?  
> Do I have to let it go?  
> And what if one day there is no such thing as snow?  
> Oh God, what do I know?

Ren was miserable. As soon as he arrived back home from the school trip, he got sick. At this point he was convinced that it was a modern version of the plague. Sick the whole week, going to school every single day. It was awful.

 

On top of that, school was absolutely hectic. Their principal passed away the weekend of the trip. It struck Ren as odd, would they have to see if anything in the Metaverse happened? He didn’t know. All he knew is that he felt like utter shit.

 

At least the week was over.

 

Everything’s just felt off. Since the trip.

 

Besides school being crazy. All of it has been off.

 

Probably just the sick talking.

 

Okay, sick was only a part of it.

 

The back end of the trip was definitely why. His and Ryuji’s late night beach adventure. Ren still didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even know what to expect at the beach; didn’t even know why he told Ryuji that. Telling your best friend you want to kiss them? Big risk. Could have ruined the rest of the trip if things went bad.

 

But nope, Ryuji kissed him. On the lips, at the beach in Hawaii. That’s the kind of stuff you see on TV, Ren still couldn’t believe it actually happened. Mostly because the two haven’t mentioned it since that night.

 

The rest of the trip (one day) was spent like it never even happened. They ended up going back to the beach later with Mishima in tow; trying to pick up girls. Ren wasn’t bitter. Sure it stung a bit, but more than anything he was confused. Maybe Ryuji forgot? It did happen at almost three in the morning, so maybe.

 

Reminding him about it just seemed like it’d bring up problems. Ren was too sick to deal with that. Maybe.

 

Probably not. (Master plan might be executed tonight.)

 

Things seemed a bit off between the two, even after the trip. Ryuji being uncharacteristically quiet really bothered Ren. And their midnight texts had been a rare occurrence.

 

At least that wouldn’t be a problem tonight. Sick or not, Ren would never miss Thief Skype Night.

 

Already in bed wrapped in his blanket, laptop on his lap. Saturday nights were honestly the best. Logging in he saw a call already active; Ryuji, Ann, and Futaba. Clicking, he joined the call.

 

“— that’s definitely a good idea. Ann approved.”

 

“Reeeeen! Hello, and welcome to this mess!” Futaba was the first to notice him join.

 

“Hey, man!” Ryuji was wearing a smile, waving at the camera. What a dork. “You feelin’ any better?”

 

Pointing his own camera towards the bookshelf next to him, Ren displayed: a box of tissues, vaporub, and throat lothanges.

 

“No.” Even his voice sounded stuffy. Still.

 

“Plan!” Usually Futaba’s plans weren’t really plans. “Ren, just punch yourself in the face till the sick leaves. Trust me, I’m basically a doctor now.” Well, a good punch would knock him out cold. Sleeping it off seemed like a sound option.

 

Another webcam box; this time Yusuke.

 

“I wouldn’t suggest that. You could end up getting a concussion.” Oh, he had shown up before the plan. Ren really wasn’t paying attention to anything.

 

“Don’t concussions kill you?” Ann asked, preoccupied by painting her nails.

 

“Getting a lot can I think? I dunno I saw some shit about it before.”

 

“Ding, ding, ding! Ryuji is right!” These calls really started getting loud after Futaba joined. A good thing. “Side plan, we make a new sport with no concussions. Brainstorm, now! Ann first.”

 

“Umm. I don’t know, soft baseball?”

 

“Bad idea! Ren, take over!”

 

“I think we should revisit soft baseball.” Even the lothanges weren’t helping anymore, it hurt to talk. “Instead of hitting the ball with a bat you carry it in your hands. No home runs—“ And wonderful, a coughing fit.

 

“That doesn’t sound good. Are you sure you’re up for this, Ren? It’d be perfectly understandable if you just went to sleep.”

 

Finally finding the bottle of water on the bottom shelf, Ren downed half of it; coughing gone.

 

“Thanks, Yusuke. I’m good though, legally I can’t miss a Thief Skype Night.”

 

“I still don’t understand why we don’t use Discord.” Not like Futaba hadn’t told them that every Saturday night. “We’re basically dinosaurs right now.”

 

“Easy, we’re all lazy.” Ann was on her second hand already.

 

“Untrue! Ren has an account.”

 

“Yeah, that you force me to use.”

 

“I have a better idea than soft baseball!” Yusuke’s shout scared everyone in the call (they should honestly expect it by now.) “Soft wrestling.”

 

“Dude— how the ‘eff do you make wrestling soft?”

 

And the last webcam box; Makoto. Here just in time to hear the greatest sport invented:

 

“The two opponents just sit down on the mat and ask each other about their days. If it was bad they hug each other and offer support. It’s all very soft.” Yusuke looked pleased with himself.

 

“But, like, half the fun of wrestling is the sexual tension.” Ann always said what everyone else was to afraid to. A hero.

 

“Alright— How have things gone this off the rails before I even show up?”

 

Makoto was generally their censor; kept things from getting too crazy. The group’s third year mom.

 

“Because Inari always says the most wild stuff.”

 

“It’s the equivalent of those posts you see that ironically make no sense. But it’s coming from your mouth and it makes sense to you.” Two second in the call and she was already educating everyone.

 

“Wait— ain’t everyone here? RenRen,” Things couldn’t be that bad if he was still saying RenRen. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

 

He didn’t really like pulling the leader card for everything. Instead the Thieves had a weekly rotation. Every week one of them would pick something to do. Kept things way more interesting than before.

 

And Ren already had his master plan in place.

 

“Okay, I know it sounds boring but I’m sick so you can’t get mad at me. Futaba didn’t get to go on the trip, so we should all enlighten her about it.”

 

“Fun, fun, fun! Please, I mean— I saw some through the cameras. But, still tell me!” Futaba was practically jumping up and down in her desk chair.

 

One of the boxes was gone; someone left the call.

 

“Oh, press F to pay your respects. Ryuji lost connection.”

 

Ren didn’t join in the cascade of Fs.

 

So much for a master plan, it was a dumb—

 

New message in the chat.

 

(22:34)

 

**ryuji**

brb

 

Okay, okay. Everything was fine, he probably just lost connection. Everything was fine, he’d be back soon. He probably wasn’t avoiding conversation about it. All fine.

 

“Can I start? Never mind I don’t want permission, I’ll start. So!” And polish done. Ann was a genius when it came to stuff like that. “Ryuji and I ended up bunking with Ren and Mishima one night. Our roommates were totally doing each other. It sucked.”

 

“Wow, you don’t appreciate my generous hospitality?”

 

“I do, I do! It was fun, I swear. Just— where did you go that night? I woke up to go to the bathroom and you and Ryuji were gone.”

 

Makoto abandoned her papers (homework? Probably.) Staring right into the camera. Her glares were downright scary.

 

“Ren, answer truthfully. I won’t be mad— and it’s not like you’ll get in trouble. This is just between us; but did you two sneak out?”

 

Maybe if Ren hid behind his blanket he wouldn’t have to answer? Ugh. This was going to happen regardless, better to get it over with now.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Unfair! Where did you go and why didn’t you take—“ Makoto’s death stare stopped Ann from finishing that sentence.

 

“Secret.”

 

“Oooh! That’s totally what couples do! In like every crappy teen rom-com ever.” Futaba took this opportunity to send a few links; wikis to said shitty movies. Looked bland.

 

“Before we jump to conclusions we should question further. Then if we don’t get answers we hypothesize.”

 

“Inari stop saying smarter stuff than me.”

 

Ren sighed, which turned into another cough. He couldn’t even be upset correctly while sick. This sucked.

 

“I’m assuming if I don’t answer you’ll think the worst?”

 

“Mhm.” Oh boy, now the mhms. Better tell Makoto before she gave a whole lecture about the importance of staying put— no thanks. “Like drugs.”

 

“Bold of you to assume that I would know a drug dealer in a foreign country.”

 

“Please, we all know you have connections. Would it really be above you to know a dealer?” Yes, it really would Ann.

 

“Come ooooon! You said you wanted everyone to enlighten me! Enlighten me on the sneak out,” Futaba moved closer to the camera; showing off her best sad puppy eyes. “Pretty please?”

 

“I’ll tell you only if you stop with the creepy eyes.”

 

Obliging, Futaba sat back on her chair. Honestly— Ren was one to be comfortable in the most awkward positions. But she was on another level.

 

“It was my idea; we went to the beach. We couldn’t sleep.”

 

A cascade of “Oooo!’s and Cute!’s” rang through the call. This was already terrible.

 

“Y’know what usually happens when people do that in fics and internet stuff?” Again Futaba leaned into the camera, whispering. “The dirty stuff!”

 

Absolutely terrible. Would it be bad if Ren closed his laptop and just went to bed?

 

“Futaba!” Thank you Makoto for being the only one with any tact. “No guessing. Let Ren talk.”

 

“Buzz kill.”

 

“For real though, Ren. What happened? We need details!” Of course Ann was completely engrossed in this now.

 

“Why details? It’s just the beach at three in the morning. It was empty so we just looked at the stars and got in the water. Nothing special.”

 

“Investigative skills! I call BS, you’re totally smiling like a loser. Details!” Shit— Was he?

 

He was. Just digging his own grave at this point. Why did Futaba have to notice.

 

“I feel like we’re pushing too much. Ren, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” At least Yusuke was being sensible.

 

“I don’t want to. Actually— I wanted to ask you all something. Why do you think something happened?” Talking this much has made his voice even worse, whatever at this point. He needed answers.

 

Sure, maybe Ren was a little forward sometimes. But he made up for that; everyone was the recipient of little pecks on the cheek. Ann when she and Shiho became a thing, Yusuke at the exhibit of his finished piece, Makoto after the whole Kaneshiro situation, and Futaba after conquering some of her fears. So, yeah. Even.

 

And Ren made sure to never play favorites; the Thieves were all the closest friends he had. He always made sure they knew how much they meant to him. Plus he always had the best poker face; figuring Ren out should be impossible.

 

The call was quiet for a few seconds full of darting eyes. Deciding who would bite the bullet.

 

“Uhhh,” It was Ann. “You for sure for sure wanna know?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“M’kay. I think I’m most qualified to explain it, right? I mean, I’ve been here kinda since the beginning sooo…”

 

“I believe so,” even Yusuke looked concerned. “Go for it.”

 

A nervous laugh escaped Ren’s mouth (didn’t help his throat at all.)

 

“Why do you all look like you’re going to tell me someone’s dead? It can’t be that bad.”

 

“No, no! It’s not, don’t worry. Just, we’ve all been witnessing things between you guys this whole time. Like, shit! I don’t even know if we should say anything.”

 

“Ann, _please_. You can’t just lead me on and not tell me. I’ll assume the worst too.”

 

She was hugging a pillow close; rolling her eyes.

 

“Fine! But you didn’t hear it from me— us, whatever. Just, I dunno. We’ve all thought kinda that,” She was mumbling into the mic now. “You and Ryuji were a thing. Or had a thing for each other. I don’t know! Just, yeah.”

 

It was one thing being sick. But this now too? Sick, school madness, awkward trip stuff, and now this. Shit. It was way too much.

 

But wait— they thought they had a thing for each other. Maybe Ren could work with this; ask for advice about the whole trip situation. But that would also require telling them. Ugh. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? Considering they all knew. Wait.

 

“Ryuji with a thing for me?”

 

Futaba groaned, falling back in her chair.

 

“You’re really smart but so dense!”

 

Downstairs the front door bell rang; someone coming into the shop. Ren had forgot to lock up, shit.

 

“We’re going to have to table this for a minute. I forgot to lock up and someone came in, I’ll be right back.”

 

Without waiting for any objections, Ren closed his laptop. Putting it to the side. Shame, now he’d have to unwrap himself from his million—

 

“Hey, man! It’s me. I’m coming up!”

 

Ren’s heart felt like it was going to stop. Apparently this was happening tonight, okay. He could do this.

 

Footsteps approaching, creaks in the stairs sounding; there Ryuji was. Tupperware in his hand? Okay, fine.

 

“Hey, RenRen.” Nickname, fine. “Can I— uh. Shit. Just scoot.”

 

Moving his laptop to the shelf, Ren crossed his legs; making a blanket cape now. Ryuji moved in, sitting next to him on the bed. Setting the container in from of Ren.

 

“My mom made some soup thing for dinner. Thought it would help since you’re still all sniffly.”

 

All fine.

 

“Thanks, Ryuji.” He could feel the smile on his face. Fine.

 

“Yeah, ‘course. This week has had to freaking _suck_ for you, man. Everything’s been shitty.”

 

“Tell me about it. All that stuff at school, being sick,” Might as well. This would happen tonight regardless. “And everything’s just felt weird.”

 

That caught Ryuji’s attention.

 

“Weird how?”

 

Deep breath in. And out.

 

“Can we have a serious conversation?”

 

“Dude, it’s you and me. How serious can it get?” A forced laugh. “Kidding— kidding. Seriously, what’s up.”

 

In. Out.

 

It’s all fine.

 

“I’m going to be straight with you,” Not straight, dumb word choice. It’s fine. “The night at the beach.”

 

Ren could feel the tension in the air. If he kept thinking it was fine maybe everything would even out; it was fine.

 

“Yeah, that— it was fun. I had fun, it was a good idea.” Ryuji was now fiddling with his fingers. Avoiding eye contact; fine.

 

“Yeah. I had fun too. But obviously, stuff happened. And we haven’t talked about it,” Really not the best time for a coughing fit. At least this one wasn’t as bad.

 

“Ren, you good?” At least Ryuji was looking at him again.

 

“I’m fine. Absolutely perfectly fine.”

 

“‘Cause you don’t really sound fine, man.” He knew that, Ryuji.

 

“I know.”

 

“Uh. What can I do to help make you actually fine? Shit— um, you know what I mean.”

 

Help? Easy.

 

“You kissed me.”

 

Silence.

 

“You kissed me and we haven’t said shit about it.” His voice was absolutely shot; so hoarse it sounded like he was on the verge of tears (he wasn’t.) “And everything’s just been weird. Like it never happened, but it obviously did; and I don’t know what any of this means.”

 

Ryuji still wasn’t saying anything. Maybe it wasn’t fine.

 

“I thought we would talk about it in the morning or something, but that never happened. Then we spent the whole day at the beach talking to—“

 

“Shit! I’m so freaking sorry about that, Ren. It was really bad timing, shit I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize, I think it’s both our faults. Let’s just talk. Yeah?”

 

Ryuji crosses his legs up on the bed too, finally facing Ren. Progress.

 

“Yeah. Talking’s good.”

 

“Okay, first then. I don’t know why we didn’t talk about it earlier. Personally I was scared of what you would say and I was waiting for you to say something. Which is pretty unfair so I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Hypocrite, you can’t apologize either.” Probably a good sign? “But— uh, same-ish? I’m not good at this shit, man. I dunno. I was just like ‘eff it and didn’t think about after and panicked.”

 

“Same.”

 

“Question though.”

 

“Shoot.” The blanket cape wasn’t really helping anymore. Stupid chills.

 

“Were you really gonna dare me to kiss you?”

 

“Just like you said, ‘’eff it.’ Wasn’t thinking.”

 

“In front of Ann and Mishima? That’s wild.”

 

“Well, it wouldn’t have been a problem. Apparently they thought we were a thing already.”

 

“ _What_?!” Exactly.

 

“Or that we had a thing for each other.”

 

“Shit— wow. I mean, they weren’t wrong technically? I mean,” He was looking away again; heat evident on his face. “I’ve kinda. Uh. Had a thing for you. For a while.”

 

Apparently everyone was a genius about this kind of stuff except for Ren and Ryuji. Or, like Futaba said; smart but dense.

 

“Me too. And wait— I’m gonna read your mind again; are you saying we could have figured this all out way before now? Yeah and I feel kind of dumb.”

 

“Seriously, you can be a psychic. But yeah— I wanted to tell you! I really really did, but I didn’t know what you would say. And I didn’t wanna mess shit up.”

 

“I kissed you twice and cried over you. And you’re like the only person who comes here pretty much everyday.”

 

“On the cheek! I thought it was like a friend thing. And I come over cause we have fun. Plus you’re my best friend, legally I have to.”

 

“Not a friend thing, but you’re my best friend too. And I love you.”

 

“Wait— wait, wait, wait. You just said love, man.”

 

Oops. Still, might as well.

 

“What do you think I took you to the beach for?”

 

“You were gonna tell me there?! Holy shit— I messed it all up, shit. That’s like, super romantic.”

 

“I know. The kiss was nice at least.”

 

“Yeah, it was. But— yeah. Love you too, man. Also not a friend thing.”

 

“Nice.”

 

“Seriously? We pour our freaking hearts out and just a ‘nice?’” Laughter was bubbling from Ryuji now. “You’re such an asshole sometimes, Ren.”

 

“Your asshole; and on that note, let’s make sure we get this right. We’re bad at this. So we both love each other, are both bad at talking, AND everyone knew before us.”

 

“Basically?”

 

“And so we won’t be confused,” Ren pointed at Ryuji (mouthing “You,”) and pointed at himself (“Me.”) “Boyfriends?”

 

And of course it was a dumb question; at least Ryuji thought so.

 

Closing the distance he pulled Ren close into a soft kiss (that actually lasted longer this time.) Ren wasn’t surprised, embracing him; breath hitched. The master plan actually worked.

 

Pulling away after a few moments, it was Ren who spoke first:

 

“Okay, good answer. Also gross. I have the plague.”

 

“The plague can fight me,” Ryuji slid his way next to Ren placing an arm on his shoulders.

 

“Ryuji, idea.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Since everyone already knew should we just tell them? In the call.”

 

Wide smile across his face; Ren loved that smile so much.

 

“Hell yeah! I wanna brag already.”

 

“Same, hand me my laptop? It’s next to you on the shelf.”

 

Ryuji grabbed it, handing it to Ren; placing it on his lap and opening the screen—

 

“ _OH-EM-GEE!_ ”

 

It was unmistakable; Ann’s shriek.

 

The screen was still opened to the call. Ren had never turned off the laptop.

 

“We heard everything,” Yusuke was smiling to the camera. “Congratulations.”

 

Ryuji’s face was already red, he was trying to cover it with a pillow.

 

Ren felt the heat on his own face. He was too happy to care; wide smile on his face.

 

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only supportive phantom thieves in this house 
> 
> honestly had no idea what to do for free day, so enjoy skype night shenanigans!!  
> and resolved conflict, communication is good
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @ vsoftpunk  
> tumblr: @ dark-night-skye


	6. Day Six: Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I don't know anything  
> Except that green is so green  
> And there's a special kind of sadness that seems to come with spring

Spring. 

 

A year since the start of The Phantom Thieves; and they were no more. Well, they  _ had  _ essentially killed a god. Pretty big accomplishment, a good way to bow out. But honestly, Ren was so caught up in the moment.

 

A year was a long time, but this went by way too fast. He didn’t want to say goodbye to everyone. Especially so soon after that whole ordeal (god killing and all that.) But when did he ever get what he wanted. 

 

The odds were always stacked against Ren, way before The Thieves; maybe they all made it better. Because Ren was having no such luck anymore. Yeah, he knew he was going to have to leave. He’d known since the beginning.

 

But he would have never known how much he would grow to love the city, the people. Everything. This spring didn’t care; it wanted him out of the city.

 

The goodbyes were the worst part. And not just The Thieves; Iwai, Takemi, Yoshida, Mishima— all of them. Ren had to say goodbye to everyone. No more lab tests, checking up on the Phansite, shopping dates with The Thieves. 

 

How do you just change your whole schedule in a day. It’s been a year— of course he got comfortable. Tearing that all away just felt cruel. Yes, he had done it before. But this was harder.

 

The Thieves were a whole other story. Makoto and Haru were together (they were cute) to say goodbye: everyone was in tears. Ann and Shiho: tears. Futaba and Sojiro pretended that they weren’t crying; they were bad liars. Yusuke might have been the calmest, opting to give a long winded speech on how much everything meant to him (also definitely had tears in his eyes.) 

 

But he had made it through all that unscathed (just maybe a bit dehydrated.) Leaving the hardest one for last. 

 

Ryuji. 

 

They had spent the whole afternoon together that day, mostly at the arcade. Why did Ren ever think spending more time with him would make things easier. It wasn’t a smart idea in hindsight; but Ren was greedy. 

 

Ryuji had been there since day one. 

 

_ “It’s always been you and me.”  _ Ren couldn’t help but think whenever reminiscing about him. Them;  _ us _ . 

 

Saying goodbye after everything? It just felt like someone ripped Ren’s heart out of his chest. 

 

Saying goodbye to their dumb adventures? It hurt. No more checking out restaurants, arcades, amusement parks. All gone. No more shopping, midnight beach escapes. None of it.  

 

But just thinking about that made Ren feel a lump in his throat. It had already been what now, almost a month? He was fine. 

 

School had actually started again this past week. It was exhausting; apparently he wasn’t forgotten over the year. Sideyes shot in his direction all week, teachers reading his name in such a vile tone. No place like home, right?

 

On top of that— barely seeing his parents for two hours everyday was an understatement. They worked a lot, which was fine. But every time he saw them, he knew deep down they were disappointed. At least it didn’t sting as much anymore. 

 

Their few conversations were decent at least. Asking him about his friends, which they actually seemed interested in. Not as bad a reaction as he thought. Vaulting from that, Ren told them about Ryuji. He had been out for a while, no negative response. Barely even one at all. 

 

Just resulted in the talk. Again. Awkward, but at least they were trying. 

 

All in all— shitty month. Shitty week. But it was Saturday night now; a much needed escape. Thief Skype Night (name revision TBD.) 

 

School had started at Shujin, Kosei too; everyone was airing their grievances. It was their last year which was just wild to think about. Makoto and Haru were just smiling at each other the whole time. (College was definitely way harder.)

 

“Hey! You’re all almost done, I’m just starting! Help a baby out here, I’m  _ dying _ .”

 

“Awww! Our little Futaba is all grown up!” Ann had her hair up in a messy bun, face mask on. 

 

“You do know none of you are all grown up, right?”

 

“I believe you and Haru aren’t either. But that begs the question; what constitutes a grownup?” It wasn’t a Skype Night until Yusuke made everyone get all philosophical.

 

“M’kay, I got this! One,” Ryuji was listing with his fingers too. So dramatic, he definitely got that from Ren. Cute. “You can actually cook stuff for yourself. Two, job I guess? That’s big. Three, something really really stupid that you shouldn’t own but bought cause it’s your money.” 

 

“Do I qualify as a grownup then? I have the company, can cook, and have bought extremely stupid things.”

 

“Okay— okay. Haru,” Futaba was crouching in the chair again. Ren still didn't understand how that was comfortable. “Spill! Spill the stupid!”

 

“Well, I have quite the collection of anime figures. Some from my childhood. Extremely expensive and unnecessary. I love them.” She had a sweet little smile on her face. (Makoto would tell Ren about how adorable it was.) 

 

“First, we all know Haru is a professional grownup. Second— Ryuji. Very bad grownup rules.”

 

The call was full of laughter and Ryuji’s grumbling.

 

“Unfair! Why don’t I get special boyfriend treatment?” 

 

“Okay, grownup scale. How well you’re good at treating others equally, like Ren.” Maybe Makoto’s made more sense? This was all dumb. 

 

A sigh from Haru, checking her phone. With a strained smile, she faced the camera again. 

 

“You all know how much I enjoy our philosophical debates, but grownup stuff awaits me.” 

 

“Actually— I’m afraid I’ll have to go too. Paper due soon and I’m a bit behind.” Makoto was paging through a binder on her desk.

 

One thing that most of the former Thieves shared; they were terrible at lying. Ren was usually the only one who could get away with it. They were definitely—

 

“Ladies, ladies. Bullshit. You both have date written all over your faces.” Ann truly was a saint, or a mind reader. Ren was grateful all the same. 

 

Caught in the lie, Haru was giggling (also adorable.) Makoto abandoned the binder, heat on her face. 

 

“Yes, we’re going out. First free weekend in weeks, couldn’t help it.” Makoto admitted; completely understandable. Ren would have wanted to do the same with Ryuji.

 

“I totally get it! Shiho and I are actually doing something tonight too.”

 

“Wow, wlw solidarity.”

 

“Futaba, did you just say ‘wlelw?’” Yusuke caught it too, okay. 

 

“Yup! I mean, don’t we all read it like that?” 

 

“We do, and we need to go. Have fun, everyone! Don’t let things get too crazy because we’re not here.”

 

“Yes, please. Last time I had at least a hundred notifications.” The Notification Conquest of February; poor Haru. 

 

“Actually, I’m gonna bounce too. Need to get ready for later, get my hair nice. All that.” 

 

“Alright, have fun everyone.” Ren kept his tone neutral as ever; did these calls keep getting shorter? 

 

A cascade of goodbyes, and the call was cut into half. Almost. 

 

“F. Wait— actually. Inari, the streams tonight! Sorry guys, we gotta roll too!” They really were getting shorter. 

 

“Oh, I almost forgot about that. Sorry. Yes, we have to go. She showed me a stream of this game— it’s  _ beautiful. _ I must see more.” 

 

“‘Course, dude. Have fun, guys!” At least Ryuji was staying happy for both of them. 

 

“Duh! I always have fun.” Futaba’s box gone. 

 

“Goodbye.” And Yusuke’s box gone too. 

 

Only an hour in and it was down to Ren and Ryuji. It was fine. 

 

“Heeeey.” What a dork. 

 

“Heeeey.” 

 

“You doing okay, RenRen?” You’d think after six months of dating the nickname would have gone away (Ren actually enjoyed it.) 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Tiring week. It’s okay.” Wrapping himself up in his blanket wasn’t even helping with his mood. 

 

“No— nuh-uh. Not okay. Tell me everything.” Ryuji was laying on his stomach; laptop on the bed in front of him. 

 

“Just,” A heavy sigh. “I thought everyone here would forget what happened, but they obviously didn’t. It’s like Shujin all over again.” 

 

“Shit, that’s pretty rough.”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it. It’s my last year, but I’m already so tired.” Well, he did say to tell him everything. “I’m tired, I miss you, I miss everyone and everything.” 

 

At that Ryuji frowned, fiddling with his fingers. Nervous habit. 

 

“Shit— I really miss you too. I forgot how sucky Shujin is without you. I mean, Ann’s there which is cool; Futaba now too. It’s awesome. But, uh. Y’know. You’re not there.” He still got embarrassed when admitting sweet things like that; Ren found it endearing. 

 

“Yeah. It just sucks. This all sucks. I just want to go to the arcade together or something. Like before.”

 

At least Ryuji’s frown was gone now. 

 

“We’ll be able to before you know it, promise. Plus I’m gonna go visit during our next break, remember?”

 

That brought a smile on Ren’s face (resulting in one on Ryuji’s.) It wouldn’t be forever. 

 

“Of course, I’m excited. And you should be more excited; you get to meet my parents.” 

 

“Oh jeez— what am I gonna do? Just walk up to them like ‘Yeah hey, I’m the dude that almost died with your son within a day of knowing him. What’s up?’”

 

“Exactly.” That was just an invitation to deadpan. 

 

Those always made Ryuji laugh. His laugh was beautiful— Ren wish he could hear it in person.

 

“Hey, Ryuji?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Only a year, we’re going to be okay. And as soon as school’s done I’m going back. Sojiro said it was fine.” 

 

The shark tooth smile; Ren loved that smile so much. 

 

“‘Course, dude. It’s you and me, everything’s gonna be fine.” 

 

“And also— We should fight spring. I don’t need all this pollen, my allergies have been acting up so bad.”

 

“Shit, Ren I freaking love you so much.”

 

If only they could be together right now; maybe one of their sleepovers. That would be nice. Staying up all night playing games, Ren could try baking something, watch a movie. But nope, Ren would have to be content with calls. 

 

Not even being able to kiss Ryuji. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Only a year. Maybe it would go as fast as last year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this the night the new f+tm album came out so we all know it’s gonna be sad  
> thank u florence 
> 
> but dw!! happy ending coming
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @ vsoftpunk   
> tumblr: @ dark-night-skye


	7. Day Seven: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, don't you know I have seen  
> I have seen the fields aflame  
> And everything I ever did  
> Was just another way to scream your name

In Ryuji’s mind, graduation was ‘effing amazing. Yeah, they’d have to move onto college now; but whatever. It was party time at Leblanc— which Ryuji was on the subway for right now. Graduation itself had been a few hours ago. All of it just felt surreal.

 

His mom was there crying a lot, demanding to meet all of his friends (she did.) In return Ryuji had met Ann’s parents; they were nice. Never around but nice. But hey, at least they were cool with her and Shiho. Only graduate missing was Yusuke; apparently Kosei had theirs at the exact same time. Weird.

 

Well, he wasn’t the only one missing.

 

Ren wasn’t here either.

 

His graduation had been the day before so they spent the night in a call after. He told Ryuji about everything— how it felt so unreal, how he wasn’t ready, and how we was excited for tomorrow (today.) Ren was finally moving back to Leblanc. Honestly Ryuji woke up in the morning with a smile on his face just thinking about it.

 

The year had been pretty hard. Especially during finals; they had a little spat, ended up not talking for a few days. One of few fights during the year, that had to be pretty good right? Hell if Ryuji knew.

 

Relationships are hard enough to begin with. Try adding long distance, and two people who were bad at talking about things. Who actively tried to avoid conflict. A few things were bound to go wrong— but they always got through it.

 

And here Ryuji was, a year later. Getting off at the Yongen-Jaya stop. Walking the rest of the way to Leblanc. Ren had texted him earlier, telling Ryuji that they’d meet there. At the party.

 

He couldn’t come in time for graduation, no tickets left or something. But that was okay, he was gonna be there. Everything would be like before—

 

Freaking mind reader. Checking his phone (ringing;) it was Ren.

 

Crossing the street from the station, Ryuji answered:

 

“Hey, babe! I was just thinkin’ about you.”

 

“Can’t believe I’m still a mind reader.”

 

“What’s up?” Across the street now, Ryuji stopped in front of a light pole. Leblanc was less than a block away.

 

A long sigh from Ren on the phone. That couldn’t be good.

 

“Train got delayed, I don’t know when I’ll be there. So I’m just sitting here at the station with all of my stuff like an idiot.”

 

“Hey— hey.” They really had all the bad luck in the world. “First, you’re not an idiot. Second, it’ll prolly just be a few hours. It’ll all be okay; you’re still gonna be here soon.”

 

“Yeah. I just feel bad. Already missed graduation, I don’t know. It feels like I’m missing everything. Just— disconnected from everything. Everyone I love is so far away, I finally get to go back; but I’ve missed everything important. It feels like cheating. Going back like nothing.”

 

That was a lot. Ren was easy to spiral, especially since moving away. Ryuji always hated when it happened, all he could do was talk him through it. No hugging, kisses. Nothing. At least that would be fixed soon.

 

“RenRen,” He leaned against the pole now; trying to stretch his leg a bit. “It’s not cheating at all. Yeah, you haven’t been here but that’s out of your control. You’d be here if you could, yeah?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Exactly. Not cheating, and not your fault. We all love you. Everyone’s real freaking excited.”

 

“I know, me too. I hate that I won’t be there for the party.”

 

“It’s all good, man. Maybe we can postpone till you get back?”

 

“No— no. You guys have fun, it’s your night. You deserve it.”

 

“But you didn’t have a party last night, dude.”

 

“It’s fine.” He was always saying that nowadays. “Not like we can’t have another one.” And that was definitely accompanied by the Joker smirk; Ryuji just knew.

 

“Duh, obviously.” What time was it? Looking at the station clock— oh shit. Already late. “Well, I’m like a block away from Leblanc and already late. Ann’s gonna kill me, you’re gonna come back to pieces of boyfriend.”

 

A laugh over the phone. He’d hear it in person soon, that was a nice thought.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll super glue you back together.”

 

And now it was Ryuji’s turn to laugh.

 

“Shit— man, so romantic. You’re really the perfect boyfriend.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Pff— you smug asshole. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, have fun. I’ll text you once I know anything.”

 

“‘Kay, see you soon.”

 

Call ending, Ryuji leaned the back of his head against the pole with a sigh. It’d just be a few hours more, it’d be fine.

 

Oh right— late.

 

Rounding the corner, Ryuji made his way to Leblanc in less than five minutes. Opening the front door to a very loud:  

 

“Oooh! Look who decided to show up!” It was Ann, standing behind the counter; shaking a cocktail shaker. Oh boy.

 

“You a bartender now?” Ryuji took a seat at the counter; next to Yusuke who greeted him with a smile. And Futaba on Yusuke’s other side with her tongue stuck out.

 

It’d just be them four; Haru and Makoto couldn’t get away from school. It was okay— everyone knew how busy they were.

 

Ugh, soon that’d be them. College wasn’t gonna be fun.

 

“I prefer the term _mixologist_.” She threw the shaker up, barely catching it.

 

“Same shit,” Ryuji kicked his legs up on the counter; pushing the chair back on two legs. “Anyway, sorry. Ren called.”

 

“That’s nice, how far away is he?” Yusuke was watching Ann closely as she kept tossing the shaker (not a good idea.)

 

“Uhh— not close. Train got delayed. Doesn’t know when he’ll be back.”

 

“Awww!” Futaba deflated in her seat, crossing her arms. “F. We’re keeping up the decorations till he gets here, Inari and I worked hard!”

 

Hung from the space of the stairs was a giant banner (drafted by Futaba and painted by Yusuke) that read: _“Welcome home, Joker!”_ All in red and black. Like before. It was cool. And it contrasted nicely with the white graduation balloons everywhere.

 

The shop looked really nice.

 

Catching the shaker one last time, Ann removed the lid; pouring the (pinkish?) drink into the four glasses she had lined up before. Already decorated with fruit and tiny umbrellas.

 

“Don’t worry! No alcohol, that’s bad. Just thought we’d need something fancy and cute,” Done pouring. She added a straw to each, handing everyone a glass. “A hundred percent proven to improve moods. Sorry about Ren, Ryuji.”

 

Taking a sip— wow. Super sweet. It was ‘effing amazing.

 

“It’s all good. I mean— I’m sorry too. We were all excited.”

 

“Well.” Yusuke spoke, drink in his hands too. “At least he’ll be here soon, even if later than expected.”

 

“Yeah, exactly what I told him on the phone. It’s all gonna be good.” Another sip, god it was good. “Then tomorrow we can all do some shit together.”

 

“Before we get to tomorrow— may I present,” Futaba’s drink was already gone. Oh man. She was definitely gonna have a sugar rush. But next to her she pulled out a karaoke machine; slamming it on the counter.

 

“BAM! We’re singing the night away.”

 

“On second thought; I regret not putting alcohol in these.”

 

* * *

 

Two in the morning. Five hour party definitely counts as a win (not a win for anyone’s eardrums.) Karaoke was a wonderful train wreck.

 

Ann was the last to go, not wanting to leave Ryuji alone to wait. She tried at least, and he really appreciated it. Ryuji was the one to tell her to go home after she fell asleep at the table. Plus she and Shiho had a date tomorrow to celebrate graduation; like hell she was gonna be tired for that.

 

So here Ryuji was, sitting at a booth. Two in the morning. Still no texts from Ren, it was okay. Maybe his phone died or something. It was fine.

 

Instead of worrying, Ryuji busied himself by cleaning up the shop. Washing the dishes, texting Ann (still on the subway home, maybe planning a double date;) and listening to music Ren had sent him the night before. Some British band? It sounded pretty.

 

Dishes done— what else now. Futaba wanted to keep the decorations up, so Ryuji left those alone.

 

Great. Nothing else to do.

 

Taking the same booth over again, Ryuji sat; crossing his arms and leaning his head back. Music still playing. Quiet, peaceful.

 

Just enough to drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The bell at the front door wasn’t enough to wake Ryuji. Neither were the sounds of dropped luggage. Not the footsteps, and not the shuffling in the seat next to him.

 

The kiss on his forehead and whispered “ _Hey, Sleeping Beauty._ ” were enough.

 

Stirring, Ryuji noticed two things: his neck was really sore and— holy shit.

 

Ren.

 

Ren was here. It’s been four months since Ryuji’s seen him, and jeez.

 

“Hey yourself.” Rolling the knots out of his neck; yeah. That was gonna hurt for a while— like that would stop him.

 

Pulling Ren close, Ryuji planted a kiss on his lips (give him a break it’s been forever.) Ren closed his eyes, snaking his arms around Ryuji’s shoulders; backing away, smile on his face.

 

Smile on Ryuji’s face too.

 

“What a way to say hello; maybe I should always move away to be treated like this.”

 

“You’re terrible, man. You totally don’t have to move away again _just_ for that. I can do it everyday now.”

 

“Good. I missed it— plus we can do more tomorrow maybe.” More? Nice. “I’m exhausted. Couldn’t sleep on the train. Plus woke up super early so I’ve almost been up for a whole day. I say we sleep.”

 

“Holy shit— yeah. I can crash, right? The beds definitely big enough. And I’m totally gonna go through your stuff for comfy pajamas.”

 

“I figured.” Giving Ryuji another quick peck, Ren got up; picking up some of the luggage. Ready to head upstairs. “I’m assuming everyone else was weak and went home.”

 

Ryuji followed, taking the biggest bag.

 

Talk about major deja vu. It was only a year ago that they were in this same position; Ren moving out instead. Two years since they met, and now look at them. Back in the same place.

 

Maybe it was just meant to be; the two of them in Leblanc, not a care in the world. It was nice, familiar.

 

Them.

 

Ryuji couldn’t help but smile.

 

“‘Course. It’s just you and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw heck end of pegoryu week,,  
> honestly a great week!! thank u all for your sweet comments super appreciated <33 
> 
> let’s all keep appreciating these good good boys 
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @ vsoftpunk  
> tumblr: @ dark-night-skye
> 
> (ps- currently trying to plan a long fic so look out for that hopefully before summer break ends!!)


End file.
